Revenge of the Sailor Shinobi
by Ouha-chan
Summary: SasuSaku. Amongst the crimes and injustices that take place in the Hinokuni every day, five young ninja rise to protect Konoha from such danger, making a heroic stand to denounce all evildoers! Introducing: the Sailor Shinobi! Chapter 01 Complete.


_**Revenge of the Sailor Shinobi!...** Amongst the crimes and injustices that take place in the Hinokuni every day, five young ninja rise to protect Konoha from such danger -- making a heroic stand to denounce all evil-doers! Introducing: the Sailor Shinobi! Obviously a Sailor Moon parody, read if you dare. Sasuke+Sakura, Neji+Tenten, Naruto+Hinata, Shikamaru+Ino, Kakashi+Kurenai._

---------- **Chapter 01: Sailor Shinobi Unite!** ----------

"Tell me why I have to be part of this again." Sasuke demanded, his lips curling down into a very noticable frown. A few feet away, Neji mimicked his expression, both secretly wanting to rip the Godaime Hokage's head right off of her shoulders -- Shikamaru wasn't the least bit pleased with this either, but he was just waiting for the blond woman to finish before giving his piece.

Tsunade couldn't resist the tiny grin that teased her lips as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but those are your orders -- you three are just going to have to find a way to deal with it. Rock Lee and Naruto both took it well, why can't you be more like them?"

It was the first time in Neji's life he'd heard anyone say that he should be more like Lee, and likewise with Sasuke about Naruto. Shikamaru, on the other hand, wanted to die right then and there, but nothing could be done now. If they didn't do as told, then who knew what was to happen? This was just the way things had to be.

This was, without a doubt, the most terribly misfortune that had ever befallen them. They had a mission to do, a supposedly important mission...

And that mission was to begin with them learning Naruto's one and only Sexy no Jutsu...

-----

Exactly one week later, it had officially started. There they all were, gathered together. All five of the assigned teenage shinobi were standing around just out of Konoha village to avoid being seen by those lurking inside, with three familiar former instructors standing with them. Kakashi was reading his latest installment of Icha Icha Tactics, and Kurenai was having to suppress chuckles of humor, while Gai was _really_ into this whole thing(similarly to Lee and Naruto).

This did _not_ bode well. This did _not_ bode well, _at all_.

Sasuke frowned. Three of them had already been instructed and learned the hand seals for the assigned Jutsu -- the one they would be using for the annoying purpose of... protecting Konoha village. He refused to acknowledge the other parts. It forced this irritating chill to roll down his spine.

Neji was fairing similarly, and Shikamaru was so frustrated he may as well been in tears. He had to transform into a girl -- a girl! The female species -- something he had always hated(though there were exceptions to this rule; such as his mother and his teammate). Still, he didn't want to be one!

Well, regardless, the dreaded time had come at last.

"It's time to see what you guys can do!" Gai announced, launching his right index finger into the air. "Naruto, demonstrate!" he called. Naruto grinned dumbly, before activating his trademark Jutsu. However, the female that he transformed into was not the same one as before. She was wearing an orange colored bikini with an orange skirt and a bright yellow bow; there was also the curve of a tiara on his head with a little Konoha symbol in the center. Three of his four companions' jaws dropped incredulously.

Shikamaru: "No..."

Neji: "Way..."

Sasuke: "In hell."

Lee grinned happily as he fitted his own green embued variation of the uniform on over his leotard. The others couldn't even stand to watch. Gai coughed into his hand.

"Ah yes, and since Lee can't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, he won't be transforming -- instead, he'll have to carry this matching uniform around with him," he explained, causing Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru to all look at each and blink.

"Er, doesn't that ruin the concept? I mean, this story is obviously a Sailor Moon spoof, right?" Shikamaru asked, and Kakashi briefly popped his eye up over the top of his book.

"Fourth wall," he muttered, causing Kurenai to rub her temple soothingly as Neji breathed a low sigh.

"Please tell me this is all a bad dream," he muttered sadly. Sasuke shook his head negatively.

"I'm afraid it's not."

Neji frowned. "Shut up Uchiha, I'm trying to make the best of this situation."

"As I was saying, next up is Sasuke. Let's see what you've got!" Gai declared. Sasuke winced at the sound of his name. No, hell no! It had to be a dream, a really bad dream -- just like Neji had said! He must have been right!

Unfortunately, he was not.

Sasuke stepped forward. With a deep breath, he prepared himself; forming the hand seals required, a poof signified his change of gender. The Uchiha prodigy was turned female, with a black bikini, a black skirt, and a dark blue bow. Naruto nearly broke out into uncontrollable laughter, but restrained himself.

Neji, on the other hand, did not. He snickered and pointed, causing Sasuke's right eyebrow to twitch as s/he closed his obsidian eyes in embarrassment.

How the mighty have fallen.

Gai's grin widened as he turned to Neji, who was still snickering. "Okay, Neji, you're up!"

Neji's head snapped up. He hated this, more than anyone would ever know. But, regardless, he had no choice. All eyes were on the Hyuuga prodigy as he activated the detested modified variation of Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu...

His attire was completely white. It caused Sasuke to quirk an eyebrow, the right corner of his lips curling up just slighting into a vengeful smirk.

"I wish you luck with your wedding," he muttered under his breath. Neji directed one of his patented Hyuuga Neji Death Glares at the Uchiha next. That was it, Neji was going to commit suicide as soon as he made it home...

Gai turned to Shikamaru finally, but before he could say anything, the lazy chuunin waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, I know -- it's my turn." he groaned as he raised his hands in front of himself.

An amazingly yellow version of the previous outfits was what the female Shikamaru wore, and it was the funniest one of all. Neji and Sasuke just looked the other way to prevent themselves from laughing out loud -- it was just too much. Yellow, even -- just... yellow.

Kakashi then snapped his book shut, slipped it into his pocket, and turned his eye on the five Sailor suited shinobi. His eye twisted into a grin as he suppressed a snicker when Kurenai announced their names.

"Sailor Uchiha, Sailor Uzumaki, Sailor Hyuuga, Sailor Nara, and Sailor Rock." She turned her crimson eyes to each of the five as she spoke(Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee respectively). Kakashi then dusted his right hand against the side of his right leg before speaking finally.

"Well, you girls go get those evil-doers!"

---------- **Tsudzuku: To Be Continued** ----------_  
_

_**Note:** __This story will be switching into Alternate Universe mode sometime during the next chapters. Be wary of that, as that means that it will no longer follow Naruto quite as closely, though it will still take place in Konoha(a few things are going to be twisted around, so I'm just clarifying that in advance). Thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer & Copyright Information: **I do not own Naruto (© Kishimoto Masashi); however, I am the author of this story. If you have comments or suggestions, leave a review or send me an e-mail. Doumo arigatou, for reading my writing!


End file.
